Love 'n Pity
by SigneTheSlaske
Summary: Danny got to say something too positive to his acheenemy Vlad, to make him stop attacking his family. That result in that Vlad hopelessly fall in love with him. But how much is it pity and how much is love? Much better isn't it by Clockwork's place...
1. Chapter 1 Breath Catcher

(Yeah, started on a new fanfiction… I may continue on the last one later, but I am just really stucked in it right now .! And Vlad x Danny stories are sort of a hot spot isn't it? Or am I wrong? The ones I have reading, there were HUNDREDS of views D8! So maybe people would be more interested in this? I can always hope… can't I :3?)

((I will try to make it so much after the episodes as possible… EXECPT the very last episode of Danny Phantom! I don't want Vlad to get hurt like that D,:!))

(((As I said, it's a Vlad x Danny story. If don't like, don't read. There MIGHT, like in a MAYBE, be some Clockwork x Dan too… MAYBE! Don't expect anything, or I'll kick ya ass x,D!)))

((((I don't know if I would make any sex scene ~… I mean one thing that I might have to get myself to make it, its one challenge, but… I have friends in real that might be reading this… I don't know if I got the guts to make it and look them in the eyes after… lol x3! In the second time it could be a great challenge for me to write out a feeling I don't have any experience with 8D! But we will see, we will see… just don't expect anything yet, please. ))))

((((( I know the () are getting annoying now, but just two things more… _Right now I am thinking_ and right now I am repentance my **NAME**,to show that it's me you can read the _thoughts_ of. This is just the chapter)))))

(((((Reviews. Please. Please, please, PLEASE!)))))

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1. Breath Catcher

**DANNY**

Danny had been awakening, by his ghostly flame. It had been dancing out of his mouth, as it always had done when there was a ghost close by. This strange feeling of cold fire have been normal to the young half ghost, since he nearly tasted it every day… and this period he were in, every night.

Danny flied invisible and intangible down the stairs, and faced that fruit loop to Vlad Plasmius. Not good, since he just were expecting his stupid birds again. They were a LOT easier to get rid of! But it was Vlad himself and after all, it didn't surprise him. The later days, it was ALWAYS been someone, that had Vlad written all over them.

Now and then, Danny could feel sorry for him. The only one the man ever had loved were Danny's own mom Maddie, so he couldn't see other way than kill her engaged and his best college friend, Jack. Why couldn't he just find another? He was a rich, single billionaire, didn't look that bad and was noble like hell. It wouldn't be THAT hard to him to find a girl, wouldn't it?

But right there, that night, Danny didn't felt any mercy. He was tired of not getting any sleep for many days, his headache were about to kill him, like the tired school lessons were. He had been sleeping in the class more than five times and had got big problems… because Vlad were trying to kill his dad. Not weird if Danny felt like he were about to turn crazy.

All right, now he had to get Vlad OUT of the house... if they fought against each other in here, his parents would might wake up. He didn't want that to happen, since the both were ghost hunters. Yeah, they might attack that annoying fruitloop, but he would also be attacked himself!

"_Couldn't we fight outside? You know, I don't want to wake up my parents…" _

No, that wouldn't work and if he knew Vlad right, he would just want more to attack him in there.

"_Pleeeaase?" _

NO WAY! How could that even come to his mind? Not only would it look just over girly, but it would also be pretty humiliating to beg his archenemy like that.

Then Danny got an idea! He kept being intangible and invisible, flied fast over to Vlad and as soon he touched Vlad; he would make Vlad intangible too and push him out of the house, through the wall.

He though it listened so smart in his head, so it didn't took him long to make up his mind. He made his ghostly tail, just to gain him even more speed and flied the fasts as he could on the way over to Vlad. Unfortunately, he forgot that Vlad were a lot stronger and bigger than him, so he only made it to make a kind of glomp on him, and they both felt to the floor.

Danny blinked down to Vlad. Vlad blinked back. Then Danny flied up, embarrassed over the situation.

"Well… good evening Daniel?"

Yeah, just as Danny knew him best. Vlad could call him Daniel. He could call him badger. He could call him ANYTHING but his name!

"I would more call it good night…" Danny mumbled annoyed. "Its ten minutes past twelve o'clock."

The older halfer stood up and smirked in just the way Danny hated it, down on him. He was so angry at that proud and TALL man. Right now, he just wished him dead. More than half dead as he was right now.

"Well, I am great to hear that you finally had begun to look at the small details little badger ~" Vlad said teasingly as he leaned more down to look him in the eyes.

"But what was the idea then to attack me with such a… glomp?"

Danny pouted in his best Danny-manners. Vlad just knew what could make this teen so annoyed… it didn't help at all that he leaned down, just to get him remember how annoying short himself were beside the older halfer. And why did he always have to lean so close to him? Really, he could feel his breath on his nose when he was talking.

"Fruitloop. I tried to get you out of the house. I though it were you that were oh, so clever and could answer everything. Then you can't even see something so logically as this…" Danny snared, sending a death glare at the man, which send an annoyed glare back. "So could you, PLEASE just leave my God damn house! I might be a half ghost, but I still need my sleep just SOME hours! Find another one to spend your night with…"

Silence was filling the room for about ten seconds. Then Plasmius laughed, as Danny face palmed.

"Not spending a night like THAT!" Danny snared again, but that didn't stop Vlad in chuckling.

Danny pouted once again. "You're such a sick man to have thoughts like that! But doesn't surprise me since you don't have my mom to share it with…"

Danny badly got to make a teasingly smirk, before the other halfer grabbed his hands around the white-haired boy and lifted him from the ground. He made a squirm in surprise, what just seem to enjoy the man front of him. Vlad made an evil glare at the boy, as he began to press his fingers harder around the boy's throat.

"Control your mouth little badger… find out something nicer or at least a little smarter. You're just annoying right now."

Danny's throat was hurting, so were his chest because of the need of air to the lungs. He tried to make Vlad let go by pulling in his fingers, but with no luck. That man was just too strong. He tried to kick him in the stomach, but he couldn't reach. He even tried to kick his arm, but he could impossible get his leg all the way up there.

Vlad made an evil laugh, what just made Danny even more aggressive. He grabbed his hands around Vlad's wrist to push him at least a little upwards so his throat didn't got squeezed so much, but it just made the other halfer tighten his grab. He punched as hitting his arm, for trying making Vlad stop. But Danny wasn't strong, so the worst thing that could happen was some small bruises on Vlad's arm.

It really hurted. Now his head were beginning to beg after oxygen and it felt like his heart were up there. Danny couldn't help but whine after breathe. He didn't sob, but made a sound that seems to be pretty familiar to one.

He tried to make a ghostly wail, but it was blocked by Vlad's hands. He was so tried, but this just made him even more tired. It actually felt like he was going to fall asleep again. Or he already was asleep? No, it couldn't then it wouldn't hurt this much.

His eyes turned out misty, as he coughed like crazy after breath. He felt like he were on the brick of faith, but he didn't wanted that to happen. Not again, not front of him. He was tired of that Vlad looked at him as weak and…

Oh, he didn't really cared now. He just wanted air. At least for some seconds. He realized that there might only be one way to make Vlad let go. But it weren't going to be fun for him… just embarrassing.

**VLAD**

What were wrong with him? Daniel seems to be the person that so easily fainted, why did it take so long this time? He though Daniel looked funny when he tried to get out of his hands, and swings around with the legs like that. Pretty funny, actually.

It also gave him a little revenge, since he was Jack's kid. Half part of him was Jack and he was hurting him. It helped after all that pain he had been through because of Jack and give it to someone else than himself. But he wasn't heartless and he knew this were hurting on Daniel. After all, it was also Maddie's kid. Half of this kid was Maddie, so he didn't want to hurt Daniel… more than necessary, at least.

He could feel Daniel getting weaker and weaker in his hand and he began to worry, if he might were hurting the kid too much? Did he hold him for too long? How much could the boy's body actually take?

When the boy began to whine and half sobbing, he felt bad. Bad confidence? No way, he hasn't got that really much ever in his life. But, there were a feeling in his stomach, which told him to let that poor badger go. In the second time, if he let the boy go, Danny would maybe get the wrong picture of him and maybe realize the little kindness that were left in Vlad. He didn't want that to happen…

The boy began to cough and in the start, Vlad didn't cared that much. Then Daniel began to cough, more... and more… and cough like ALL the time, louder and louder! Vlad arm were shaking because of all the coughs that came from the younger halfer's side.

Now Vlad really wanted to let go. This couldn't be healthy at all. But first of all, he had to give a smart reason to Daniel after. So before he should let him go, he had to figure something out first to say… but he couldn't concentrate! He was worried!

The feeling in his stomach was screaming to him. _"Vlad Masters, let go of the boy, __**NOW!**__"_

It was so hard to ignore something when it was shouting like that. But he had to. He didn't want to break that pose he had been working on for so long.

Danny's head had begun to turning from red to pale, when Danny suddenly began to look at Vlad…

It weren't because of Danny were looking at him, it were HOW he looked at him! The boy's eyes were misty and looked so INNOCENTLY at Vlad, so BEGGING at him and so… so weakly. The way Danny's face expression was made and was looking at him. Vlad did badly believe his own eyes.

.so. **ADORABLE! **He had never seen anything so cute in his whole life… it couldn't even be possible. There must have been some sort spell behind this. He felt like his cold heart were heating up, yeah, even MELTING inside his chest. He even felt like he was on the brick to cry with him because of this cuteness.

"Pl...Please..." Daniel whimpered, weakly and hoarsely.

Vlad haven't even a change to react, before Daniel suddenly coughed up ectoblood. He let go in shock and let Daniel fall to the ground with a bump, as two circles appeared around the badger and made him turn into his human form, once again.

_- _Continue

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( I'm cruel, I know, please don't hate me :3. Hope you find it thrilling… or just a little at least… or got caught by the story a tiny bit :c?

Vlad thinking something are THIS adorable? Well, after all, we never know. Maybe he was thinking how cute Danny looked through the all episodes, we don't know. I haven't been into his brain or heart, have you? Well, it's here Slaske here are enjoying the power of imagination 8D! But I hope I caught his character, in at least SOME ways… I am still in practice :3?

I don't understand why Vlad turned all that mad like he did… And then, a little maybe. But I hope I can get to understand him even more by making this ~ )


	2. Chapter 2 Pity Trust

(Chapter 2 ftw! I guess the end of chapter 1 were interesting enough to read the next chapter..? Or did you just wanted to be kind to me w? Oh well, I hope you enjoy more or less this chapter beside the first! Tell me what you think ~! Oh, yeah, I'll take critic, just remember not to be rude ;3?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2. Pity Trust 

**DANNY**

He couldn't even feel the floor. He could badly feel anything and the tiny bit he could feel, hurted like hell. He badly noticed, that he couldn't see anything either. He was gaping after breath, but he couldn't catch it. He was coughing a lot. Were there water as he mouth or what was it he could feel? Was he drooling?

When he finally had stopped to cough, he started to panic to get breath. Not only himself, but his whole body began to panic too. He didn't breath out right, didn't breathed inside deeply enough, because he were trying to breathe out again, for getting even more air inside. He hyperventilated like hell.

He couldn't move anything on his body, even though he thought it felt like his whole body was shaking. More of the wet material appeared inside of his mouth and he had to cough it out so he didn't breathe it inside.

Suddenly, he felt like he was flying. He couldn't feel the floor at all. First of all he didn't care, he was working with his breath, and he didn't have time of figure out. Then he became confused. Then, suddenly a scary thought suddenly stroked Danny.

"_What if I am dying and am flying away from my body..?" _

NO! No, he didn't want to die! Not him! He had a purpose on this earth, he had friends and he had a family! He didn't want to leave them! His hyperventilating began to get worse in his panicking thoughts of dying.

Suddenly he began to feel like he was getting down again. The first feelings that stroked him were, that he felt relaxed to know, that he might get back to his body again and his breath became a little easier. But after he landed, he felt like he was slowly getting THROUGH the floor!

"_No, that's a lie… am I going to hell?" _

The hyperventilation became bad as ever. Even his arms that couldn't move, felt like it were flying around. He didn't want to be jailed with fire all over his body for ages, for eternities! He didn't know if tears were running down his cheeks, that he couldn't feel them either any longer.

Something suddenly made his arms stop, but maybe he just couldn't move them any longer, like the rest of the body. He didn't have a clue.

He had never been that scared before. Angst had the control over him and he couldn't think clearly. He didn't know his own name and he didn't know anybody. There was only one single thing he knew for sure;

He didn't want this…

He didn't want to die!

…

Suddenly, he felt forced to take a big inhale. Like a bigger power pushed lovely air into him. Actually a bit too much air, so he was forced to make a big exhale after the air was stopping to come inside. He hyperventilated after the exhale, but not for so long, for fast new air was shooting into his mouth. Slowly he began to feel his chest again and even though it hurted, he was thankful that he could feel just anything. New deep exhale escaped from Danny's lips, as a new inhale was given and so really welcome inside.

His head slowly began to thinking more and more clearly. He weren't going to hell. Were he had been feeling like he were falling, it had only been for more than some few inches. He probably was on something soft.

As he could slowly feel a little more on his body, he were sure of, that what he were laying on, were soft. He could also feel that the air was coming close his lips. Wait, it was actually on his lips. But only when the inhale was coming through his mouth. It was soft… not wet, just moist. After the next inhale, Danny were pretty sure, that it were probably another person, that were giving mouth to mouth first aid and it were lips he could feel against his own.

Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

It was probably Vlad. His mom's mouth wouldn't have edges that just look like these, the same thing with his sister. His dad? Well, yeah, his mouth are just HUGE, he would be in no doubt if it were him. If it had been him, he would nearly get swallowed!

He slowly began to open his eyes. The room were still dark like he had left it, but it had turned darker or else his sight were still a bit broken. He could badly see anything, but two glowing red lights over his head.

It was Vlad's eyes. No doubt about it. These red eyes with no pupil make him look insane, but in the second time they had the colour of the rose. So they had the ability to look as they wanted to be. Innocently as dangerous. Beautiful as terrifying.

It didn't took too long before he could breath by himself. Vlad said something to him, but he wasn't quite sure what. Not because he couldn't hear him, but because it were like he couldn't understand the words. Like it were heard, but never really reached his mind.

He wanted to answer that man that made Danny in that state he were in, but also the person that helped him out of it. But he simply couldn't! His throat hurted and were dry and then it didn't helped that his head couldn't concentrate about finding words.

Vlad were his villain. But right now Danny was so weak, that the only thing he could do was hoping. Hoping, that like Vlad had pity with him like in his breath problems, that he had pity that Danny didn't had a poor chance to protect his family.

Weak and tired, Danny closed his eyes and began to fall asleep.

**VLAD**

When Daniel suddenly closed his eyes, it were about to worry poor Vlad to hell. But when he saw that Daniel's chest still were moving under his breath, he understood that he must had fallen asleep.

He sighed deeply and stood up again.

"_How thrilling!"_

Vlad had hurted people more than once, but never made a kill. He had been scared to the corner, that this might have been his first.

Of course, Danny's dead could have made many things a lot easier… Oh, what was he thinking? Maddie would have been heartbroken if something had happen to her only son! Vlad himself? Well, he could probably not be living with the thought of have killing this child. No, things would just have turned a lot worse.

He lifted Danny carefully up in his arms, making sure that he didn't awake him. With easy steps, he walked back at Danny's room and placed him back in his bed. The younger halfer made an annoyed noise when Vlad let go of him, but just began to cuddle into his pillow.

Vlad couldn't help it, but make a weak smile as he saw the young boy sleeping more or less deeply. Why haven't he see how cute Daniel were before now? He could probably have been mocking him with it.

"_Who's Vlad's cute little badger..?"_

…No, really. Too sucker-sweet, even for Vlad himself. Daniel wouldn't be annoyed, just freaked out. Not because it normally mattered him if he freaked him out, but… No, that would have been too much.

He sat into a flight, and flied through Daniel's walls with help from his intangibility. The ice-cold wind greeted him and stroked him harshly through his hair. It was fine. After such an experience, this just helped him to clear out his mind. Fresh air to punch him in the face and made him worry about something less important.

The snow-storm had turned out worse after he came inside of the Fenton's house. He fast began to fly faster to keep the warmth. The snowflakes were nearly more like hail than flakes, and it attacked his face like thousand of bees.

It felt like hours before he finally was home again. After turning into his human-form, he nearly threw the clothes of himself, just to gain more warmth from his bed.

What an evening… or rather, the night. He could feel his head were heating up, as his body still felt too cold. How great, was he about to get a fever now..? Well, it was probably karma that was paying him back.

After have been full awake in one and half hour, the (dyne) finally began to turn out warmer. It made his body rest more, but gave his mind more space to worry.

Well, now when Daniel had seen Vlad's more kind side, it would probably turn out harder to be the villain. Maybe he should just act like nothing had happened next time they saw each other. Well, that was his best plan until now. He would might think it all just were a nightmare. A weird strange nightmare. Then Daniel would hate him, just as usual ~

…

But what if he acted more careful in the future? Daniel would might begin to wonder…

And what if he didn't were more careful in the future? It would might happen again! Or worse, what if he actually took his life?

All that worries and thoughts inside his head, gave him headache. He looked over at the clock, which was about 04:30.

"_I'll probably won't get any sleep tonight… or today"_

Why were there so far away from Winscousin to Amity Park? He would maybe get a little more sleep or at least not getting fever.

…

Then he got reminded of his ghost portal downstairs and the Fenton portal. The way through the ghost zone would not only have been faster, but also less cold.

"Oh, butter biscuits...!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Poor Vlad! Nothing seems to be under control right now, huh? Well, it won't get better… Would his plan work with making Danny thinking that it's a nightmare? Well, wait and see… REVIEWS PWEASE O.O)


End file.
